ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The All-Star Magic Girls
The All-Star Magic Girls is a spin-off of Anna's Adventures. Plot After going on adventures while flying solo, Anna Scott has finally formed a magical girl team. Characters Protagonists The All-Star Magic Girls '- The titular magical girl group of the series. The All-Star Magic Girls consists of a few different girls, each with unique personalities. Since the group got more and more members as the series went on, the group had to be separated into four different teams. *'The All-Star Magic Team 'is the primary team. The members include: **Anna Scott **Merida MacCoy **Kennedy Brown **Fiona Davis **Geraldine Stone **Juliana Berry **Robyn Hudson *'The Sparkle Team 'is the secondary team. The members include: **Serena Flynn **Dorothy Harris **Elsa West **Kimi Robinson **Fern Wong **Hazel Summers **Toni Summers *'The Diamond Team ' is the tertiary team. The members include: **Joyce Walker **Jessica Wilson **Quincy Jensen **June Smith **Callie Miller *'The Magical Miracle Team ''' is the quaternary and final team. The members include: **Vanessa Lloyd **Audrey Parker **Naomi Reid **Destiny Matthews **Dakota Matthews **Ruby Roberts **Delphine Johnson **Magnolia Johnson Antagonists '''The Dark 5 - *'Emperor Ronaru' - The emperor of the Dark Magic Zone and the leader of the Dark 5. He sent the Vulture Cops to steal the All-Star Magic Girls' magic items. *'Lady Phoebe' - Lady Phoebe is an analytical and merciless woman who is devoid of almost any mercy or sense of honor. *'Elric' *'Twyla' *'Gintor' The Vulture Cops - Four human-like aliens who also appear in Anna's Adventures. The All-4-One Magic Boys - A group of boys with magical powers who reign from a dimension called "The D-Side". They are, no doubt, the male counterparts of the All-Star Magic Girls. They were sent by Roberto Futurelli to drain the All-Star Magic Girls of their power, but kept failing to do so. *Arthur - The counterpart of Anna. He is fearless leader of the group and the first member of the group to be introduced in the show. He is very loyal and sometimes very cold. *Nathan - The counterpart of Merida. He loves writing and has a rather strange interest in odd facts. *Jamie - The counterpart of Kennedy. He enjoys being positive towards his friends and peers. *Damion - The counterpart of Fiona. He is straightforward and is shown to have a strong sense of justice. *George - The counterpart of Geraldine. *Chris - The counterpart of Juliana. *Ryan - The counterpart of Robyn. He is very outgoing and athletic. Others The Charm Pixies - A group of fairies who use their magic to operate the girls' wands and serve as mentors to the girls. Items Locations List of Episodes List of The All-Star Magic Girls episodes Movies Soundtrack The All-Star Magic Girls/Soundtrack Reception Initial response to the series was met with positive feedback. Rating Trivia Gallery Staff and Cast Staff Director Producers Writers Music Cast Poll Do you like The All-Star Magic Girls? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Anime Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Animated Series Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Netflix shows Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas